It's Love
by deer-angel
Summary: Konoha Entertainment mengadakan audisi mencari pasangan duet untuk sang vokalis band, Sasuke. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau Sasuke juga menemukan cintanya? Baca, baca, baca. Warning : INSIDE [Discontinue]


**Title : It's Love**

**Created by : anak baru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, Aneh, dll**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata**

**-:-**

**Characters :**

**Hinata, Sakura, Ino : 23 tahun**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten : 24 tahun**

**Shikamaru, Sai, Temari : 25 tahun**

**Tsunade : 49 tahun**

**Orochimaru : 51 tahun**

**Jiraiya : 52 tahun**

**Beserta karakter lain yang mendukung cerita  
><strong>

**-:-**

**.**

**Finding a New Member**

**.**

**-:-**

**Konoha Entertainment**. Sebuah _production house _yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha. Betapa tidak, artis-artis idaman masyarakat sekarang ini adalah binaan dari _production house_ ini. Sampai saat ini, ada 8 selebritis yang menjalin kontrak dengannya.

Tentu saja mereka bukanlah artis biasa ataupun artis yang dipopulerkan oleh _YouTube_. Mereka adalah artis yang **dituntut** untuk berbakat di segala bidang. Baik itu tarik suara, _acting_, maupun menari juga dalam bermain musik sehingga dapat kita katakan mereka adalah artis **multitalenta**. Meskipun mereka lebih memilih untuk fokus pada satu bidang saja. Selain itu juga, mereka mempunyai otak yang encer. Menurut sang pengelola PH, hal itulah yang mampu membuat para artis bertahan lama dalam dunia hiburan. Bahkan mereka semua tinggal dalam satu rumah yang segala fasilitasnya disediakan. Tapi demi mendidik agar mereka dapat hidup mandiri, pemilik PH sengaja tidak memberikan pembantu di rumah itu. Oh, betapa beruntungnya mereka ini !

Sebut saja **Uchiha Sasuke**, maka Anda akan mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari para _fangirls_nya. Dan jika Anda bertanya siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, anda akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini. Perlu diingatkan, setiap bertanya seperti itu, pastikan anda memiliki kesabaran ekstra dan memakai penutup telinga.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke? _Oh My_, kau ini tinggal di planet mana? Sasuke-kun itu adalah vokalis dengan wajah yang tampan, mata _onyx_, dan berambut _raven_ dari band **Super Generation**. Bahkan dia yang menulis semua lirik lagunya. Selain itu, dia juga punya otak yang encer. Dia menjadi lulusan terbaik saat di wisuda. Nilainya sempurna…bla…bla…bla…" Tentu anda sudah dapat menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan fangirl satu itu saat anda hanya menyebutkan satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu, kita pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu…_perfect_. Tak ada cacat. Tak ada kekurangan. Semuanya sempurna. Dari bidang akademis sampai non-akademis. Tapi apa benar begitu? Anda pasti masih mampu mengingat pribahasa, **tak ada gading yang tak retak**. Di mana itu dimaksudkan bahwa tak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Begitupula dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia **pasti** punya kekurangan.

"Oi, Sasuke. Bagaimana liriknya? Sudah selesai belum?" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut pirang atau bisa disebut kuning dan bertahtakan _azure_ pada kedua rongga matanya. Suaranya yang keras dan lantang sanggup terdengar sampai 5 kilometer jauhnya. Kepalanya terjulur melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Bisakah kau sebentar saja tidak menggangguku, **Uzumaki Naruto**?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Mata onyxnya pun tak beranjak dari kertas putih di depannya.

"Ah, kau ini Sasuke. Kau tahu tidak ucapanmu itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Coba kau lihat," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar membelah wajahnya. Kemudian ia melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke, tak lupa menutup rapat pintu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan kata yang tidak ada maksudnya itu?" Tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk mengganggu, lebih baik kau pergi," usir Sasuke.

"Uh, tenang. Aku hanya ingin melihat hasil kerjamu. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Hn." Mendengar respon dari Sasuke yang hanya suara dari dua konsonan kata, membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk melihat tulisan pada kertas putih yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Wah, lirik yang bagus Sasuke. Penuh cinta. Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik pada lagu cinta? Biasanya kan kau selalu membuat lirik penggugah semangat. Hahaha, kau lagi _falling in love_, ya?" ejek Naruto sambil memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Berisik. Pergi dari sini," usir Sasuke tajam.

"_Sensitive_ amat. Tapi katanya itu salah satu ciri orang yang lagi jatuh cinta," ejek Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang berusaha menahan emosinya setiap kali berhadapan dengan bocah pirang ini, semakin risih dibuatnya.

"Kau ini…" geram Sasuke.

.

**BRAKK **!

.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka. Benar-benar ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Oi, **Sai**. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu sih?" keluh Naruto.

"Menjengkelkan ya? Bukankah setiap orang harus memberikan senyuman kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya? Itu sikap yang baik kan?" Sai bertanya polos.

"Senyuman apa? Senyuman setelah membuat kami hampir kena serangan jantung itu, kau bilang bersikap baik?" Naruto kini bersiap menghampirinya untuk memukul kepala sang laki-laki _less expression_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sukses, membuat Naruto membatalkan aksinya.

"Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-sama, dan Tsunade-sama meminta kita untuk rapat sekarang. Sepertinya perombakan baru yang akan mereka bicarakan. Berkumpul di tempat biasa." Setelah itu Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia itu…" geram Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita dengar apa mau tiga orang itu," ucap Sasuke sembari menutup map dimana ia menyimpan lirik-lirik buatannya. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sana.

'Huh, mereka berdua itu benar-benar menyebalkan,' batin Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sasuke.

.

-:-

.

Di ruangan yang berhiaskan berbagai foto para tokoh-tokoh terkenal dan ucapan fenomenalnya, terdapat sebelas orang yang sedang bersiap mengikuti rapat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat sudah cukup berumur. Mereka duduk di meja yang menghadap delapan orang yang duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Posisi mereka sekarang ini persis seperti saat _pers conference_. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan bertindak sebagai pemimpin rapat kali ini.

"Nah, bagaimana perkembangan kalian saat ini? Apakah ada penurunan kepopuleran kalian di saat-saat _boyband_ dan _girlband _sedang menjamur sekarang ini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang, dimana di mejanya bertuliskan **Tsunade.**

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, masyarakat kini mulai tertarik pada boyband dan girlband yang memiliki konsep penampilan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Alhasil, kepopuleran kami mulai mengalami penurunan dan untungnya tidak sampai menurun drastic," lapor seorang wanita berambut merah jambu dengan elegan.

"Kau pikir kita beruntung karena tidak mengalami penurunan yang drastis, **Haruno Sakura**? Yang namanya penurunan tetap saja penurunan. Itu artinya kalian sudah mulai dilupakan!" sembur laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelah kiri Tsunade.

"Tapi **Orochimaru**-sama, sampai sekarang ini berbagai film, album dan acara yang kami hasilkan masih menduduki posisi puncak dalam _polling_ bulanan," sela wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ponytail.

"Kau benar, **Yamanaka Ino**, tapi apakah kita akan terus berada di posisi puncak? Para pendatang baru mulai memberikan pemandangan baru dalam dunia hiburan. Dan para penikmat tidak menyukai perkembangan yang monoton. Oleh karena itu, kita harus memikirkan sebuah inovasi baru untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan," ucap laki-laki berambut putih yang duduk di samping kanan Tsunade, di depannya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan, **Jiraiya.**

"Inovasi baru? Apakah semacam pemberian penampilan kita yang berbeda kepada penonton?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah.

"Ya, kau benar **Sabaku no Gaara**. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara," jawab Tsunade.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah memiliki ide cemerlang tentang itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut nanas.

"Tentu saja kami sudah punya ide akan hal itu, **Nara Shikamaru**. Tapi, kami ingin mendengar pendapat kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum memberitahukannya," ucap Jiraiya. "Apakah ada yang sudah punya ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan hewan pada setiap acara kita? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" tanya laki-laki bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"**Inuzuka Kiba**, kalian bukan artis yang dibina untuk mendukung aksi perlindungan hewan. Apakah kalian ingin ditertawai oleh mereka karena melakukan ide konyol itu?" jawab Orochimaru sinis. Sedangkan Kiba, hanya bisa mengusap dada mendengar penolakan pedas darinya.

"Ada pendapat lain?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana kalau vokalis band kami diganti, itu inovasi baru kan?" usul Naruto dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu, terkecuali Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita harus menggantikan Sasuke denganmu? Oh, pamor kita bukan lagi menurun nantinya, tapi menghilang!" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Kalian semua tidak tahu ya, saking tergila-gilanya denganku, **Masashi Kishimoto** sampai menggunakan namaku pada tokoh utama animenya dan itu adalah anime paling populer sekarang ini," ujar Naruto bangga.

"Iya sih terkenal, tapi semua orang sudah mengetahui kalau kau itu seorang gitaris. Lagipula mungkin nanti ada fans yang kecewa karena Sasuke digantikan denganmu," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ada pendapat lagi? Tapi pastikan kali ini yang lebih masuk akal," tanya Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mendengar ide kalian dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar tidak suka basa basi ya, Sasuke," sela Orochimaru.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kami berencana untuk mencari pasangan duet untuk Sasuke. Yang pastinya kami akan mencari perempuan yang memiliki daya tarik, bakat, dan kemampuan yang istimewa," ucap Jiraiya.

"Pasangan duet untuk Sasuke-kun?" Sakura dan Ino serempak bertanya histeris.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Untuk apa mencari orang baru? Bukankah kita sudah punya dua perempuan yang sangat berbakat dan terkenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Penonton mungkin akan bosan karena mereka hanya melihat orang yang itu-itu saja. Dan mungkin mereka ingin melihat artis yang masih _fresh_ dan tanpa terlalu banyak bicara, atau istilahnya cerewet," jawab Sai tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino naik pitam mendengar ucapan Sai yang terlalu…jujur?

"Mencari orang baru? Bukankah kalian selalu menunjuk seseorang yang kalian rasa memiliki bakat yang cukup menjanjikan seperti saat kalian merekrut kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kali ini kami merencanakan untuk mencari pasangan duet untuk Sasuke dengan audisi. Dengan begitu, kita akan mendapatkan perhatian yang besar dari masyarakat," ucap Tsunade.

"Apakah audisi besar-besaran seperti ajang pencarian bakat di daerah sebelah?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Audisi ini rencananya hanya akan memakan waktu satu hari, kemudian tentukan siapa yang cocok secara langsung. Yang akan menjadi jurinya adalah kami bertiga dan Sasuke. Kau mau, Sasuke?" Orochimaru menawarkan.

"Terserah kalian," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa cuma Sasuke yang jadi juri? Kenapa tidak semua anggota _Super Generation_?" protes Kiba.

"Kami mencari pasangan duet untuk Sasuke, tentu saja memerlukan Sasuke untuk menentukan orang yang cocok baginya. Dan kalau semua anggota menjadi jurinya, itu hanya akan menjadi jumpa fans, bukan audisi," ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalian semua setuju dengan ide ini?" tanya Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua artisnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera mengadakan audisi ini," ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian menutup rapat mereka kali ini.

.

-:-

.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah rapat dadakan yang diikuti oleh Sasuke ditutup, namun ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya kemudian menghela nafas. Hal itulah yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali kehilangan inspirasi untuk lagu barunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja membuat lagu tanpa harus repot-repot mencari waktu, situasi dan _mood_ yang bagus, tapi ia menginginkan adanya jiwa dalam setiap bait di lirik lagunya. Ia tidak ingin lagunya itu hanya menjadi lagu yang kosong, tanpa arti.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sasuke merasakan kehadiran dua orang di sampingnya. Selalu dua orang yang sama. Sampai-sampai Sasuke hafal aroma yang terkuar dari tubuh mereka. Menyengat, begitulah respon Sasuke setiap kali mencium parfumnya.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hmm…Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkanmu makanan. Tenang saja, ini tidak pedas, tidak manis dan _full_ tomat. Kau pasti suka," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke dingin.

"Hahaha, kau ditolak lagi Sakura! Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkanmu sweater, warnanya biru dongker sama seperti rambutmu," ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau yang meminta kami untuk membuat semua ini untukmu dengan tangan kami sendiri. Lihat saja, tangan Ino sampai luka-luka terkena jarum dan tanganku terkena api demi membuat ini untukmu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Kalian benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apa kalian pikir aku akan menerima semua ini meskipun aku sendiri yang meminta kalian membuatnya? Itu semua agar kalian pergi dan tidak menggangguku lagi," ucapnya dingin kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino dan Sakura memegang kedua lengan Sasuke. Risih, Sasuke kemudian menghentakkan tangan mereka sehingga membuat Ino dan Sakura terjatuh. "Kalian itu gadis yang tidak ada gunanya bagiku," ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka terduduk di sana.

"Ka-kami…" Sakura terdengar terisak.

"Tidak ada gunanya bagimu…" Ino menambahkan.

Mereka saling berpandangan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun seakan mata mereka telah menjelaskan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Baik Ino maupun Sakura kemudian memegang erat makanan dan pakaian buatan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan di mana kotak sampah diletakkan. Dibuangnya hasil jerih payah mereka dengan kasar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, Sasuke-kun," umpat Sakura.

"Tidak punya hati," tambah Ino.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah menyakiti hati wanita," lanjut Sakura.

"Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan oleh wanita," ujar Ino.

"Apalagi bila wanita itu sangat kau cintai," tambah Sakura.

"Lihat saja, Sasuke-kun," lanjut Ino penuh emosi.

"Saat itu akan datang," ucap Sakura.

"Kau akan merasakan betapa sakitnya ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai," ucap Ino.

"Hukum karma akan berlaku." Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

-:-

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, televisi mulai memberitahukan kepada penontonnya bahwa Konoha _Entertainment_ tengah mencari pasangan duet untuk vokalis _Super Generation_, Uchiha Sasuke. Kabar ini menampakkan efek yang luar biasa. Para wanita yang memenuhi persyaratan berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftar. Sedangkan yang belum memenuhi syarat hanya bisa menggigit jari. Setelah dihitung, ternyata perbandingan antara yang memenuhi syarat dan yang tidak adalah 1:5. Jelas saja hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, jika syarat yang harus dipenuhi adalah sebagai berikut :

-:-

**Syarat-syarat untuk mengikuti audisi :**

_Berusia 23 tahun,_

_Sudah menyelesaikan perguruan tinggi dengan IPK di atas 3,5._

_Belum menikah,_

_Berbakat dalam segala bidang seni terutama bidang tarik suara,_

_Mahir dalam memainkan alat musik,_

_Berpenampilan menarik._

-:-

Banyak peminat yang menundukkan kepala karena melihat syarat yang diajukan. Syarat yang diajukan benar-benar ketat. Tak ayal membuat pendaftar merosot tajam.

"**Hyuuga Hinata**, kau tidak mau mengikuti audisi ini? Kau kan sudah memenuhi syarat," tanya perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua.

"Iya, kalau jadi kau, aku akan mengikuti audisi ini," tambah seorang wanita lagi kali ini dengan rambut yang dikuncir empat. "Lumayan kan, aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan adik dan idolaku."

"Si bassis itu, ya **Temari**-chan? Kelihatannya dia kena anemia deh, mukanya lesu terus sih. Namanya siapa ya, aku lupa," ucap wanita bercepol dua.

"Namanya Shikamaru, meskipun kelihatan gak ada semangat hidup, dia tetep keran kok **Tenten**, benarkan Hinata?" ujar Temari. Sedangkan wanita yang bernama Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, Hinata. Seandainya audisinya diadakan tahun lalu, kami pasti ikutan. Sekarang di antara kita hanya kau yang berumur dua puluh dua," desah Tenten.

"Aku tidak akan ikut, Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata tenang.

"Tidak ikut?" Temari dan Tenten terkejut.

"Mm-hm, lagipula aku lebih suka di sini. Menolong orang-orang yang sedang sakit, bagiku itu lebih penting," jawab Hinata.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak."

"Kesempatan ini hanya sekali, Hinata. Bahkan kaupun sudah memenuhi syarat. Baru kemarin kau menginjak umur 23, kau lulusan terbaik dan termuda dari fakultas kedokteran, IPK-mu bahkan mencapai 3,8, kau belum menikah, kau pintar menyanyi, menari, _acting_, kau pun mahir bermain biola dan piano, penampilanmu sudah tidak bisa dibilang menarik melainkan sempurna. Lantas kenapa sampai tidak ikut?" cerocos Tenten.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya membangun rumah sakit keluarga Hyuuga di Tokyo secepat mungkin. Cuma dengan menjadi dokterlah aku bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin," jawab Hinata.

"Mengumpulkan biaya? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Temari.

"Keluarga kami berniat membangun rumah sakit di Tokyo berhubung Neji-nii, Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Hanabi akan menetap di sana saat aku lulus kuliah. Tentu saja aku dan Neji-nii ambil bagian dalam pembiayaan pembangunannya. Karena kami sudah bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri. Tou-san ingin kami menyumbangkan uang hasil jerih payah kami. Sebenarnya uangku sudah terkumpul, tapi setengahnya terpakai. Jadi, aku harus mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin sebelum Tou-san menagihnya," jelas Hinata.

"Kapan kau harus memberikannya pada Tou-sanmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Satu setengah bulan lagi," jawab Hinata.

"Itu kan sebentar lagi. Kau pasti lelah karena harus mengumpulkan uang banyak dalam waktu sebentar," ucap Temari.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku pergi dulu ya, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, aku ada janji dengan Neji-nii. Jaa…" Hinata bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Aku titip salam untuk Neji ya," sahut Tenten. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi permintaan Tenten, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ciee, yang lagi jatuh cinta," ejek Temari. Tenten hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

.

-:-

.

Hari audisi berlangsung akhirnya tiba. Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade serta Sasuke telah menempati tempat duduk di belakang meja juri. Audisi pencarian pasangan duet bagi Sasuke pun dimulai tepat pukul delapan pagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menilai peserta audisi satu per satu. Mereka hanya tinggal meminta mereka menyanyi, berbicara, dan melihat penampilan mereka. Kemudian mereka diminta memainkan alat musik mereka secara instrumental. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka tinggal memanggil peserta selanjutnya untuk masuk dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

Audisi pun di tunda sejenak saat waktu makan siang tiba. Para peserta yang belum dipanggil menggunakan waktu ini untuk bersiap-siap, melatih vocal mereka memastikan bahwa mereka nanti menyanyikan lagu di hadapan para juri dengan lancar. _Pitch control_ yang baik. Artikulasi yang jelas, _phrasering_ yang tepat, serta mampu melakukan improvisasi yang sesuai. Selain itu, mereka juga melatih sikap mereka saat menghadapi para juri, terutama menjaga sikap di depan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan para juri mulai menganalisa berbagai penampilan peserta audisi sebelumnya. Berbagai kekurangan dan kesalahan peserta diperhatikan dengan seksama kemudian lebih diperhatikan pada peserta selanjutnya nanti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan peserta sebelumnya, Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Menurutku, mereka banyak salah dalam melakukan _vibrato_ di akhir lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Tapi kalau _resonansi_ dan intonasi, kebanyakan mereka sudah baik. Cuma satu kesalahan fatal yang mereka semua lakukan," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka semua masih sering kehilangan fokus dalam menyanyi. Apalagi saat aku mulai memperhatikan penampilan mereka," jawab Sasuke.

"Diperhatikan Sasuke saja sudah salah tingkah apalagi dipandang semua orang nantinya. Itu memang masalah yang cukup serius." Orochimaru sependapat.

Setelah jam makan siang selesai, audisi dilanjutkan kembali. Semua kemampuan ditunjukkan dengan baik di hadapan para juri terutama kepada Sasuke agar sang vokalis itu bersedia menjadikan salah satu di antara mereka pasangan duetnya. Menit demi menit berlalu, baik para juri maupun Sasuke belum mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pasangan duetnya. Hingga peserta audisi sudah sampai urutan terakhir.

"Masih ada yang belum cocok menjadi pasangan Sasuke," keluh Tsunade.

"Sepertinya audisi ini akan sia-sia," ucap Jiraiya.

"Tidak ada wanita yang sepadan dengan Sasuke." Orochimaru berpendapat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan dulu audisi ini. Nomor urut terakhir, silahkan masuk," sahut Tsunade.

Peserta terakhir memasuki ruangan. Rambut berwarna indigo sepunggung merupakan hal yang paling mencolok darinya saat ini. Dress biru muda sepanjang lutut menempel indah di tubuh putih dan langsingnya. Namun, kepalanya masih menunduk sehingga tidak menampakkan wajah cantiknya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang tidak melihat ke arah perempuan ini.

"Namamu?" tanya Orochimaru sehingga membuat perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan kedua mata lavendernya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab perempuan itu.

"Alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Biola dan piano."

"Berhubung kau tidak membawa biola, kau boleh memakai piano ini nanti. Sekarang, menyanyilah," ujar Tsunade.

"Boleh saya bernyanyi sambil bermain piano? Setelah itu, saya akan memainkan lagu instrumental," pinta Hinata.

"Silahkan." Tsunade membolehkan.

Hinata berjalan menuju grand piano yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat dinding. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai menekan tuts-tuts piano. Pertama, ia mencoba menyesuaikan nada piano dengan suaranya, kemudian ia mulai memainkan intro lagu.

Bunyi yang dihasilkan mulai mencapai telinga setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Sasuke. Sontak ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya mencari seseorang yang memainkan lagu ini. Lagu berbahasa Korea favoritnya. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang memainkan piano dengan tenang seakan menjiwai setiap bait lagu. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mungil wanita itu bergerak.

.

_**Nan geu dael jinachyeo gal ddaemyeon  
>Haru jongil gaseumi ddeollyeoyo<br>Hollo geudae reul geurigo idjyo  
>Jaggu geudaeran jaguki namayo<strong>_

.

Saat Hinata hendak menyanyikan bait selanjutnya, suara Sasuke telah mendahuluinya.

.

_**Ddouyeonin deut budichyeo gado  
>Nanmeongni gogaereul sukyeoyo<br>Mundeuk geudaewa maju chil ddae do  
>Sujubeun misoman boyeoyo<strong>_

.

Hal yang dilakukan Sasuke benar-benar di luar dugaan. Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru tersentak kaget. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang tetap mengiringi Sasuke yang bernyanyi.

.

_**Geudae ijeneun alsu itnayo  
>Geudae ijeneun nae mam bol su idjyo<br>Sorido obshi dagaon sarangi  
>Geudaeneun geudaenen deullinayo<strong>_

.

Hinata kembali menyanyikan bait selanjutnya. Menyelami dan menghayati maksud lagu tersebut seakan ia sendiri yang mengalami hal seperti yang tertuliskan dalam syair lagu tersebut.

.

_**Cheoeumbuteo nae sarangingeolyo  
>Chagaun naemame ddaseuhi bichujyo<br>Hangeoreum hangeoreum dagaoneun sarang  
>Nan jogeumeun duryeopjiman<strong>_

.

Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang kembali menyanyikan bait lagu selanjutnya. Berusaha membuat seakan dirinya menyatu dengan musik yang dimainkan.

.

_**Seolleineun nae sarangingeolyo  
>Bi odeussarangi naemameul jeok shyeoyo<br>Nae mami nae mami ijen sarangingeolyo  
>Geudae geuriunmankeum<strong>_

.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan bait bagiannya, Hinata mengubah alunan nadanya langsung menuju akhir lagu tanpa harus menyanyikan lagu sama seperti yang selalu dia dengar. Kemudian mereka menyanyikan lirik akhir lagu tersebut bersama-sama.

.

_**Ige sarangingeolyo**_

.

Ketiga juri yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar 'duet dadakan' antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, mendapat tepukan atas suaranya yang istimewa adalah hal biasa, berbeda dengan Hinata yang langsung merona menahan malu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau ingin dia menjadi pasanganmu nanti?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Kau tahu apa arti lagu itu?" Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku," ucap Sasuke tanpa meminta pendapat juri yang lainnya.

"Oi-oi, Sasuke. Jangan memutuskan semuanya seorang diri," protes Jiraiya.

"Kau tidak sependapat denganku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bukan begitu, setidaknya jangan bertindak sendirilah," ucap Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah, menurutku hal seperti ini tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan." Tsunade menengahi. "Nona Hyuuga…"

"Cukup Hinata saja," sela Hinata.

"Oke. Hinata, kau yang akan menjadi pasangan duet Sasuke. Semoga kalian maksudku kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik," ucap Tsunade yang mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk mengajak bersalaman yang kemudian diikuti oleh juri yang lainnya, termasuk Sasuke.

Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di belakang piano kemudian berjalan menuju meja juri. Tangannya terulur untuk menjabat balik tangan para juri. Sampai akhirnya ia bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan ia pun tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas dalam benaknya.

_Tiga puluh hari, lebih kurang satu bulan._

.

.

-:- **TBC** -:-

.

.

Saya buat fic baru, gak tahu juga ini songfic atau bukan. Maklumi saja ya, readers saya kebanyakan ide aneh soalnya. Nah, nama band Sasuke cs, saya ambil dari gabungan Super Junior dan Girls' Generation sehingga jadi Super Generation. Gomen, kalo kedengeran aneh. Untuk fic yang lainnya, saya usahakan update secepatnya. Biar lebih mudah memahami maksud fic ini, saya memberikan _translate_ lagu dan keterangan atas istilah-istilah yang saya gunakan di sini.

**Note :** **( edited )** umur mereka saya naikin satu tahun semua, kecuali Orochimaru, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya.

-:-

**Translate :**

When I walked besides you, my heart keeps trembling the whole day through. Alone, thinking about you, always keeping memories you marked.

Even if we accidently meet each other, I will seemingly looking down. Even when you and I surprisingly meet, I'll only know to expose a shy little smile.

Do you understand it now? Do you see through my heart now? The love that comes silently, did you...did you hear it now?

It was my love since the beginning, that warmly shines on my icy love that comes to me step by step, although I'm a bit afraid...

The one that moved me, my love, just like the rain, disrupted my heart. My heart...my heart is already in love, missing you so...

This should be love.

-:-

**Keterangan :**

_**Pitch contol**_ pengaturan ketepatan jangkauan nada.

_**Phrasering**_ aturan pemenggalan kalimat yang baik dan benar sehingga mudah dimengerti dan sesuai dengan kaidah-kaidah yang berlaku.

_**Improvisasi **_ usaha memperindah lagu dengan merubah/menambah sebagian melodi lagu dengan profesional, tanpa merubah melodi pokoknya.

_**Artikulasi **_ cara pengucapan kata demi kata yang baik dan jelas.

_**Vibrato**_ usaha untuk memperindah sebuah lagu dengan cara memberigelombang/ suara yang bergetar teratur, biasanya di terapkan di setiap akhir sebuah kalimat lagu.

_**Resonansi**_ usaha untuk memperindah suara dengan mefungsikan rongga-rongga udara yang turut bervibrasi/ bergetar disekitar mulut dan tenggorokan.

_**Intonasi**_ tinggi rendahnya suatu nada yang harus dijangkau dengan tepat.

-:-

Lagu yang digunakan untuk duet dadakan Sasu-Hina judulnya : **Sarangingulyo ( It's Love ) – Taeyeon & Sunny 'SNSD'.**

**.**

**-:-**

Akhir kata, makasih udah mampir ke cerita ini

Mind to Review ?

Klik aja yang ada di bawah !


End file.
